Demons, Pies and Cannibal ducks
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: Poor Will. He'd never particularly like ducks, and his theory that they're all cannibals is NOT helping things. Jem is convinced that ducks are sweet, innocent things, whilst Will knows them to all be bloodthirsty and cold-blooded. So, what better way for Will to prove his parabatai wrong than to actually carry out a test? Based from a line in CA.
1. Chapter 1

**Cannibal Ducks!**

**This is based from a part in Clockwork Angel- where Jem and Will reminisce about the time Will tried to breed a race of cannibal ducks. I actually haven't found a FanFic on this, which surprises me, so give it up for the STUNNINGLY ATTRACTIVE William Herondale, and his ATTRACTIVLY SUNNING ****_Parabatai_**** James Carstairs! Based before CA. **

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Cassandra Clare. No I'm not a writer with an ability to make a snazzy disclaimer. I own nothing. I don't even own my Captain America pencil case. It belongs to my sister. *Sigh* **hmmm… I guess you could say I sort of own the plot.

Skip to chapter two if you just want to read the duck bit.

"Three years." William Herondale muttered to himself, trudging down the London Institutes dreary corridors. It was the 'anniversary' of the day he had ran away from the family house in Wales.

It had been three years since he had released the demon.

Three years sinceElla had died.

Three years, and he still has to push away everyone he loves.

_Accept from Jem. _A voice whispered in the back of his head. _What will you do he is gone?_ _You will have NOTHING. _

Will shoved the thought to the back of his head and looked around. Since when had he walked into the library? He glanced at one of the chairs facing the fire, and saw a flash of silver.

Jem.

Wait, Jem? In the library? The only books Jem reads are Music books, and they are all kept in his room. (Mainly from Will coming in on Jems birthday last year and throwing all the music books he could find in the library on Jems bed.)

Will grinned. This was too good of an opportunity. He walked to the nearest shelf and took the biggest book. He glanced at the title: _Shadowhunter histories. _Will crossed the room silently, so the stood behind Jem. He took the book, ready to drop it on the floor when Jem shifted.

"Will? Will is that you?" He asked turning around. Seeing Will, he smiled. It was an all-out smile, it didn't just light up his eyes, it lit up his soul. "I was looking for you."

"Inside a book?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow, and forgetting all about his plan.

"No, I knew you'd come into the library, it's like your second room. It'd be your first if you moved your bed in here."

"That, James Carstairs, is an excellent idea-"

"NO." Jem cut him off.

"Why where you looking for me?" Will asked, looking down at the book in his hands. He couldn't remember where he got it.

Jem grinned. "Charlotte only told me about five minutes ago, but you weren't in your room, so I figured you'd be on your way to the library. There's a trace of a Shax, in the park."

Will looked at Jem, and realised he was in gear. He and Jem had been training last night, and Will hadn't bothered to change, so he too was in gear, if not rumpled and stained.

"Are you sure it isn't the trace of a duck? Nasty things, look very similar to a Shax-"

"How," Jem spluttered through his laughing, "does a duck look like a Shax?" He asked.

"Bloodthirsty little things, ducks are." Will continued, oblivious to being cut off.

"Come on Will. Weapons." Jem told him, and started walking towards the door. There wasn't really a Shax at the park, but Will didn't know that. Jem would do anything to distract Will on these days, and lying about demons would be one of them.


	2. Chapter 2- The idea and the ducks

Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing of TID. All that belongs to the beautiful Cassie Clare. I do, however, FINALLY own that pencil case, cost me £4.00 though!**

There actually was a demon in the park. But it wasn't a Shax.

"Will!" Jem yelled, tossing his seraph blade to him. (Will had thrown his at a Warlock's hat because he said it looked unearthly.)

The THING came towards Jem, having caught its attention. Three eyes, purple, wings, yet small. It wouldn't take long to kill.

The demon exploded in a shower of Ichor. Will Herondale jerked back his seraph blade as it turned to ash. He shrugged. Evidently there was something in/ on the demon that made seraph blades disintegrate.

Will frowned. "You said it was a Shax." He pointed out. "That wasn't a Shax. It looked more like six fingered Nigel."

Jem ignored him. "Will! You're covered in ichor! Are you hurt?" Jem was beside him in an instant, Steele in hand.

"Am I alright? You dived towards the ground like someone had thrown you!" Will replied.

Jem blushed. "Actually I tripped. Over this." He gestured to a rock on the path in front of him.

Will raised his eyebrows. He knew Jem was lying, but he didn't question it. "Should we get lunch? There's a Downworlder shop around here… I think."

Jem nodded and about half an hour later they found the pub. Another twenty minutes after that and they went inside. _Thank the angel for glamour's_, Jem thought. Will had been cursing and yelling because the shop sign was a duck standing atop a pile of bones. A very human looking pile of bones.

"It's a sign Jem. _A sign_." Will had whispered.

"I know it's a sign. Most shops have them."

"NOT THAT TYPE OF SIGN!" Will didn't care people were staring. "It's a warning!"

Jem raised an eyebrow. "Will, I doubt six-fingered Nigel shall be in here."

In the end Jem had left Will standing outside and gone in the shop. Five minutes later he returned, and tossed a pie at Will.

"Its poultry." He said, seeing the questioning look on Wills face.

"Ah." Will looked at his pie darkly. "It got the fate it deserved. Annoying little Bast-"

"Where are we sitting?" Jem cut him off sharply.

Will stopped, thinking back to the duck pond in Hyde Park. He grabbed Jems arm, and pulled him in the direction of the park.

"Will! Wait! Where are we-" Jem started.

Will turned around to face him, a smile on his face that made his eyes glitter. _He looks like a psychopath_. Jem thought to himself, as he was dragged after Will.

They had stopped at the pond. _What, in the name of the angel Raziel_, _was this about? _Jem asked himself. It couldn't be as bad as the Christmas party... could it?

"I have an idea." Will began, his eyes dancing with excitement.

Jem was wrong. It was worse.

"No. No ideas." Jem said.

"James, when was the last time I had a bad idea?" Will whined.

"This morning. You suggested that we-"

Will cut him off hastily, and tried a new tactic. Guilt. "Since when did you get boring? When did you last let me carry through an idea?"

It didn't work. "Last year. We came back filthy from a hunt and you tried to use bleach to clean yourself."

"I was fine."

"You had to have twelve _Iratzes _AND you walked around with white hair for months." Jem smiled at the memory. Charlotte had been furious. But Gabriel's reaction had been hilarious. He hadn't recognised Will and had started to be polite to him. Then Will had called him a Lightworm.

"_JEM." _

The _parabatai_ looked at each other. Jem counted a minute. Two. Three. And Will was still holding his gaze.

"Oh by the angel William, what is it?" Jem gave in, exasperated.

"Canitbullducks" Will spoke so quickly that Jem had no idea what he was on about. He simply stared at Will. Will cleared his throat. "Cannibal Ducks."

_WHAT? Had he thought right_?

"Will. You hate ducks. And now you are saying that you want them to be cannibals?" Jem asked.

Will rolled his eyes. "Feed them the pie, Jem."

"They won't eat it."

"I assure you they will." Will looked at Jem straight in the eye. _Not this again_, he thought, and looked away.

"What pie?" Jem said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yours."

"Mine?! What about yours?" Jem asked. This had not been a good day.

"I ate it." He smiled mischievously at his parabatai.

Jem unwrapped his previously untouched pie. He broke some of it off and threw it into the water.

"What makes you so sue they will eat it?" He asked Will, who had clambered onto a rock nearer the water, yet high up so the ducks couldn't get him.

"The ducks? They're bloodthirsty little creatures, of course they'll eat the pie."

"I like ducks." Jem replied, looking out onto the water, thinking about… nothing really.

"YES! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU JAMES!" Will called, dancing upon the rock.

Jem looked where he had thrown the pie. About three or four ducks had been investing the pie, and where now eating it. Jem turned his gaze to his Parabatai, and just at the right moment.

"Take that!" Will threw his pie wrapper at Jem, and, in doing so, lost his balance, falling, and landing straight in the pond. Jem was helpless with laughter as his _parabatai_ swore in Welsh at the ducks swimming towards him. Clambering out of the pond, he looked Jem straight in the eyes.

"Jem?" He asked, his clothing ruined.

"Yes?" Jem had finally been able to stop laughing.

"Peidiwch ag ymddiried mewn hwyaden." _Never trust a duck._

And with that, the two Parabatai made their way back to the place they called home, silver and black against the orange of the setting sun, both having forgotten what day it was and why they went to the park in the first place.

**So…..What do you think? It's my first FanFic, I was going to make it a One-shot, but it got too long. Please review, it'll make my day :) **


End file.
